Akari's Rival
by Creamy Delight
Summary: Akari doesn't have romantic feelings for Hikaru, right? RIGHT? Well what happens when their classmate Mia takes an interest in the Go Player? Is Akari getting jealous? Does Hikaru like Mia? Lots of drama. HikaruxOC HikaruxAkari


_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**Hikaru No Go.**_

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, lived a little boy. That boy's name was Hikaru. Hikaru was a 17 year old boy, who loved to play Go alot. He was a very lucky boy- he was clever and neat, and his parent's were very proud of him.

-

One day, Hikaru was all alone in his house. His mother whom had went out shopping hasn't come back yet. Hikaru, lying in his bed, facing the celling, thinking of Go. Then, Hikaru heard a loud scream. "Hikaru! Hikaru! Please help!" Hikaru got up quickly, and grabbed his window sill, and peeked his head out. It was Mia, a girl from his class. A man was pulling Mia's hand bag, and started yelling "Let go! You dumb little girl!" Hikaru jumped out of his bed, and ran down stair's, and opened his front door. "Hey! Let go of her!" He ran to Mia. The man that was pulling the bag directly out of Mia's hands saw him, and began to pull harder. "Ouch!" Mia yelled. The man had won the battle, and quickly ran away. " Are you okay, Mia?" Hikaru said, as he pulled her up. "No, Hikaru. That handbag had 5,000 yen in it!" she rubbed her eye's, and started to cry. " Wait here." said Hikaru, and ran after the thief.

-

Hikaru stopped, beside a Super Market. He looked around, but there was no sign of the man. Hikaru looked down, and started to walk back home. As he walked, he heard a man yelling at another man. He ran as fast as he could, and stopped by a large trash can." I told you to bring 10,000 yen this time, Rei!" It was a man in a brown business suit.

Hikaru looked at the man that he was shouting at. It was the man who stole Mia's handbag. The man in the brown business suit, turned around, and shouted "Now, go!" The man ran off.

"Hikaru, what're you doing here?" It was Hikaru's mother. "Mother, Don't startle me like that!" Hikaru said, very nervously.

"I thought I told you to stay at home, until I came back." She looked at Hikaru very angrily. "Mia, it's a good job you told me where he was." Mia peeked out behind her. "Uhh, hey Hikaru..." she smiled very nervously, and couldn't bare to look at Hikaru's angry face so; instead she faced the floor, with her hands behind her back.

Hikaru's mother held Hikaru from his hand, and dragged him away. Hikaru looked behind him, and stared at Mia. Still looking at the floor, Mia gently lifted her a little bit, and looked at Hikaru. He didn't look as mad as she thought he'd be. Then she smiled nervously, and skipped behind them.

5:09pm That same day.

At Hikaru's House-

"Mia, I'm so sorry about what happened over there, but I promise I'll try, and get your money back." Mia turned to Hikaru and said "Never mind, Hikaru" she turned and, walked to the door. "B-but! What will your mother say?"

"I don't know. I'll see you at school then, okay?" and she skipped out the door.

Outside, Akari was walking with her mother. Akari was a young girl, and Hikaru's best friend. People would tease her about liking Hikaru, but she tries to ignore them. "Hey, Mia, where are you going?"

Hikaru looked at the two girls talking, and then closed the door gently. "Hikaru, help me get the laundry down, I think it's going to rain."

8:45am That same day.

Next Day At School-

"Hikaru, wait for me!" Akari yelled. Hikaru looked back, he thought it was Mia. Ever since when that man Rei, stole Mia's handbag, all he had been thinking about was Mia.

Akari put her hand on Hikaru's left shoulder "Hey, I told you to wait." Akari said.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you." said Hikaru.

Hikaru saw Mia running in the hall way, towards him. "Hikaru, how are you, today?" Mia said, and grabbed Hikaru by his hand. Hikaru blushed. "I'm fine, thank you. Why are you so excited?" Hikaru said, staring at her.

"Well, ever since that man stole my handbag, I couldn't stop thinking about you." She said, and clutched his hands tight.

"Oh." Hikaru said, and looked at his hand as she grasped it.

"So, what do you want to do after class, today?" she said, in a small voice. They walked of, leaving Akari behind, with her mouth wide open. She sighed, and walked to class.

--

A/N:

Read and Review guys. It's my very first story. Please point out any mistakes. Also, here's a tip: You know how ff net says to make sure your spelling is correct? If you're a logged in user go to your C2 Manager and take a gander at "Remove" It ought to say "Delet the C2 community and associated staff and archive." Mistake no.1. Just thought it was ironic because ff n have deleted some of my sisters stories(and some of yours too I bet) or about two or three mistakes.

Anyway, review.


End file.
